1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor integrated circuit device including a fuse block.
2. Related Art
A redundancy block, that is, a fuse block is a block for replacing failed cells with redundant normal cells. In the case of a semiconductor memory device, a redundancy block may be disposed for each of a row-related line (for example, a word line) and a column-related line (for example, a bit line), and may include a fuse block for generating and storing the address information of failed cells.
A fuse block may include a plurality of fuse set circuit units and a plurality of fuse lines. The fuse set circuit units may input and output data information according to whether the fuse lines are cut or not. For example, because a plurality of fuse set circuit units are electrically coupled to one row select signal line (a mat select signal line), remaining fuse set circuit units except a selected fuse set circuit unit become a floating state. The floated fuse set circuit units may serve as leakage sources or may change output data values when the data of redundancy cells are outputted.